


amour (peaky blinders/harry potter)

by I_see_you_at_the_movies



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald Spoilers, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Pre-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, The Peaky Blinders - Freeform, non-perfect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_see_you_at_the_movies/pseuds/I_see_you_at_the_movies
Summary: In which a witch fall in love with an muggle in a time of gangsters and crime(bad description, going to be changed)
Relationships: Ada Shelby & Original Female Character(s), Arthur Shelby & Original Female Character(s), John Shelby & Original Female Character(s), Polly Grey & Original Female Character(s), Tommy Shelby/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 43





	amour (peaky blinders/harry potter)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own peaky blinders or harry potter universe. I do however own Tabitha Goldstein and the plot twist.

_synopsis!_

_profile_

**Name**

_Tabitha Goldstein_

**Nicknames**

_Cherry, little genius, baby stein_

**DOB**

_September 14th, 1894_

**Nationality**

_American_

**Occupation**

_Muggle job = painter  
Wizard job = inventor _

_appearance_

**Hair**

_black_

_waist length_

_soft curls_

**Eyes**

_Blue_

**Skin**

_Rosy Pale w/ freckles_

**Particular traits**

_dimples, a scar on the stomach_

* ~~disclaimer~~ *

I do not own peaky blinders or harry potter universe

Only Tabitha Goldstein


End file.
